Lives of the Past
by EndlessWolves
Summary: Anybody ever wonder about Tala's and Lolas lives before the incident of entering the Guardians world? Well now you're about to know in this installment short story, one-shot filled with 1920 and modern day slang for an assignment in history class. (We might do a one-shot series in the future.)


**Title: Land of No Return One-shot! Lives of the Past**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**EndlessWolves: **

**Hello Guys! Not a new update on LONR but a one-shot instead. We had to do a short story with slang words from 1920 and modern day times. I am very surprised about how well it turned out. Me, and Lola worked on this chapter together as partners to write the story so we hope you enjoy! If you want, we could also do other one-shots about Tala and Lola's life with the Guardians/Companions and before they even met them. We could even do some one-shots about Tina, Riana and the rest of the Companions or Guardians if you want. However not in slang sorry it was fun while it lasted. Also if you want to know the slang words that are in this one-shot, be sure to look down below. I would love to hear your responses if you knew a slang word in here! Keep on Howling guys!**

**Note: I just wanna say that this doesn't really mention anything about ROTG In this One-shot. Its more about the story of Tala and Lola before LONR. If you don't know LONR. I would appreciate if you could read The land of No Return. Its about two girls entering the Rise of the Guardians World. Please be sure to check out my profile to find the story. Thanks!**

**Lolanice: **

**Hello everyone, including our teacher. I know this might seem weird and crazy but it's for a history class assignment. We had to use slang term words from back in the 1920 to the modern day type slang. In conclusion it was an adventure and we had a blast! We are glad we got this assignment and we can't wait for our future assignments. Keep on Meowing!**

**EndlessWolves and Lolanice's Friend (Anonymous): **

**I just want to say this story is so swell, it's also the cat meow. I just LOL reading it. It is so adobz. Well keep Roaring.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review(s): None<strong>

_(I will reply to everyone as much as I can try but ourselves!) _

**Editor: EndlessWolves**

**Writer(s): EndlessWolves & Lolanice**

**Extra: None**

_(Extra means there is a hint of their writing in the chapter other than the writers.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters: Lola and Tala <strong>

**Characters are based on us!**

**EndlessWolves is Tala**

**And Lolanice is Lola**

* * *

><p><strong>Plot of Lives of The Past:<strong> After running late to class, Tala enters history class only to find out that this simple day was the worst in her life. After getting in an argument with Lola; they could only both hope that they could put there differences aside.

**Title: LONR One-shot: Lives of the Past.**

There were two girls. These girls were the friendliest people alive! One of them was Lola. Lola was very cray-cray and was very hyper at times including she always had ballers. She also isn't happy with the people who diss her as well. You could say her and Tala were tight. Tala was dope while Lola was all about deets. Tala would always love to lol and she always thought everything was adorbz. Lola however would remain quiet. They would always hang out and chill until that one faithful day…

**Tala Wolf's-**

The day was a bright beautiful day, and nothing could ever ruin this moment. However Tala didn't always have the best of luck…

I had to scram to school very quickly because I slept in. I even had to come back to my house to get my dogs that I have forgotten to put on. Which made me even more unlucky, the day was long, bitter and cold as snow fell to the ground.

Once I got to the streets, I saw ossified people everywhere, so I had to make sure to avoid them with my very cat's meow eye. A little while there, with no surprise there the Gatecrashers arrived at the scene. Where a Speakeasy was taken place at. Yeah, not a great city but it was home.

Once I got to school, I started to look for my friend Lola. I was the berries tracker as Lola always says. I licked my kisser because it was so dry. My throat burned like a wildfire after the long run to school. I finally entered the history class and saw my friend Lola, after the teacher sprang up a lot of baloney on are class project as everyone stared boringly at the teacher. Not that he was speaking baloney though I found the information very informative; I was just speaking in my head what some others thought. I tried my best to pay attention to class but I was just so tired.

"Did you scram to school again?" My friend Lola asked me.

"Yeah like the bee's knees I am." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Stop talking, you have a flat tire." Lola shot back.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'll let you know that I don't have a flat tire."

Lola laughed, "Swell!" she said.

"Oh go off and runaround."

That's when something happened…Let's just say a big fight happened after she did actually runaround but not what I expected. She started talking to someone else. I soon became bored and frustrated she wasn't lessoning to something I wanted to tell her, so I began to say things I shouldn't have said.

**Lola's Snow (Lolanice)-**

I was disagreeing with Tala. I told her she was cray-cray and told her to chill out. Tala was mad at that comment and looked away from me and continued her history work, like Lola wasn't her bff anymore. Why was she a hater? After that history class ended and things haven't been the same since.

…

However, Tala soon realized Lola was depressed. She would try to hide herself from her and try to chill out. Tala though, wanted to fix it and buy time for their friendship and get it back into the water from the beach.

Finally after a week of being chilling out and not seeing each other; they were like peas and carrots! Nothing could ever break them apart. They were "tight" until their lives changed forever. But that's a different story for another time…

* * *

><p><strong>EndlessWolves: <strong>

**I can't believe we made this up in one day! Well as promised,**

**Here are all the slang words used in order for history on the worksheet:**

**Modern Day Slang: (Lolanice words chosen)**

**Cray-Cray: Crazy**

**Baller: Money**

**Diss: Insult somebody **

**Dope: Behind cool, exciting**

**Deets: Details**

**Lol: Laugh out loud**

**Adorbz: Adorable **

**1920s Slang Terms: (EndlessWolves words chosen)**

**Scram: Leave in a hurry**

**Dogs: Shoes**

**Ossified: Drunk**

**Cat's Meow: Very sharp**

**Gatecrashers: Police raid on speakeasy. **

**Speakeasy: illegal drinking spot**

**Berries: The best**

**Kisser: Lips**

**Baloney: Nonsense**

**Bee's Knees: Wonderful Person**

**Flat Tire: Dull personality**

**Swell: Marvellous**

**Runaround: Delaying action**

**Modern Day Slang: (Lolanice words chosen)**

**Chill out: Calm Down**

**Hater: Somebody who is jealous**

**Buy Time: To delay**

* * *

><p><strong>We hope to see you next time!<strong>

**You're writers,**

**Lolanice**

**EndlessWolves**

**(Anonymous) Lolanice and EndlessWolves friend **

**Keep on following, Reviewing and Favoring! **

**Don't forget to do whatever you do! Readers if you read LONR you know what to do! **


End file.
